Transporters' night
by ROMVLVS
Summary: The transporters have to stay at a hotel, and someone's made a mistake. Will Himiko and Maguruma's actions have dire consequences?


"Tokugawa Enterprises. We have rooms here." Akabane Kuroudo politely let the words slip from his velvety lips. "Lemme check that, just a few seconds, sir." The girl behind the counter said, and peered down her screen and typed fiercely. "Yes. We have one room for you. Here's the key." she said handing Mister Akabane the key. "One room?" he asked quizzically, raising one eyebrow. "Yes sir, there is one room booked for you." "And my associates?" inquired Akabane. "It must be in the same name. Tokugawa Enterprises. Three rooms. Three separate single rooms. For two days." "Uhhh ummm no sir. Sorry! There must be a mistake. There's only one room booked and it's a double room." She turned the screen to Akabane and pointed at it. "SEE!" "Then we would like to book 2 more rooms please." "OH Sorry. We are totally packed. There are 3 weddings, and *The girl looked a little sheepish* we have a little trouble placing them all in sir, some people decided to extend their stay. Sorry." She bowed meekly.

Akabane Kuroudo took the key and stepped to his associates waiting a few paces behind him. The client had asked them to come to Osaka from their usual base of operation in Tokyo. The object would be ready in a couple of days and they would receive intimation of the pick-up of the cargo. They client had offered to put them up. They had willingly accepted as the payment was agreed to be made by the receiving end. It was and international job. The destination was somewhere in China, or Mongolia, or nearer, perhaps Korea any one of them. They vagueness of the job made it interesting. His associates too were lured into this seemingly lucrative contract. They were working together again after a long time. But the posting end seemed to somehow have reneged on their deal. It was a middleman, u useless low rate cheap skate. A picture of a beautiful busty blond flashed into Akabane's mind. Hevn-san. Now that; was a competent agent.

This small fry had cut a few corners apparently, and booked the three in one larger room instead. It was a lost cause. Akabane Kuroudo thought as he walked slowly, deliberately towards the official driver of the three, Maguruma Gouzou & Kudo Himiko. There he gave the two the bad news. It was quite late; they had had dinner outside and then decided to check in. Miss Himiko seemed furious at that. She stormed to the front desk and demanded an explanation. The petite girl seemed quite meek. She did her best to explain the situation to Miss Himiko as Miss Himiko yelled at her. She was a girl and as they go; was quite loud. The loudest of the three, perhaps. The meek girl behind the counter showed Miss Himiko the screen and that there was only one room booked here. But alas, it was to no avail & the manager had to be called in. He, on the other hand, spoke firmly. And Miss Himiko had to atlast admit defeat.

For all her disrepute as a stone-cold professional, Miss Kudo Himiko a.k.a. Lady Poison, was lurching and walking awkwardly. A flushed look on her face. He was a little girl after all and she really had to go to the bathroom. Once they were in their room, she rushed into the bathroom. Mr. Maguruma had animatedly exclaimed "WOW WHAT A ROOM AKABANE!"

Akabane Kuroudo took in the beauty of the well lit room. It was quite pleasant. The walls were light purple, with gold linings. They had gone for a off-beat color scheme in this room. It was a large room, rather a small suite. It had a living room. With a brown upholstered couch and chairs. A glass table in the middle, with a large LCD in the front. Just a few feet from the door there was another door that probably led to a bathroom. There was a kitchen on the other side that opened up to a rather exquisite dining table. Akabane took in the charm as he surveyed the room. His vision swept across to the other side now. There was an open door. It must have led to the bedroom that must have had a bathroom in there too, as Miss Himiko was making herself at home. Akabane Kuroudo closed the door behind him, tipping the bell boy. As he turned, his eyes widened in shock!

Maguruma Gouzou was splayed all across the couch. In a white sheet, and all his clothes were strewn across the carpeted floor of the room, and at Akabane's feet lay a small white pair of briefs. Akabane peered at them; they didn't seem to have any skidmarks. His usual smile was ripped off his face. THAT little dastardly rascal, bastard. Akabane was infuriated. His eyes were now a dark seething fire. HE, THE MIGHTY AKABANE KUROUDO!

TRICKED! And to top it all, Gouzou was sleeping naked, as if to mark his territory. He slowly ungritted his teeth. There is nothing he can do about it. He was fairly tricked into this situation by his somewhat dim-witted associate. The crazy driver, who with his amp'd up truck went berserk. Akabane slowly removed his hat, placed it on a coffe table nearby and let it rip. A CRACKLING FACEPALM! [lefthanded]

Kudo Himiko was quite sure that the two male counterparts were going to be arguing over the sleeping situation. She would have gladly taken the couch. But like that was ever gonna happen. She knew she'd end up with either one of em in bed with her. She was so certain of this that the had used her speed to quickly get through her business in bathroom and splashed herself with water, taken a little cold shower, toweled herself dry and slipped on a pretty, girly pearl white silk pair of pajama's. She was wondering why the men were so quite, as she hadn't heard a sound in quite a while. She hadn't noticed the missing sheet. Then, all of a sudden, she heard a sharp snap, and she was terrified. What had Akabane done? Poor Maguruma! She stumbled out the room to find Akabane Kuroudo standing in the living room, his left hand pressed across his face. She gaped at the sight. Doctor Jackal, facepalmed! She gaped & stared at his disturbed form. Then realizing that Mr. Maguruma was not visible, she let her eyes dart the room for any trace of him, a splatter of blood, perhaps. Her eyes caught the sight of a [hairy if u hav hirsute perversions] leg sticking out of a white pile from the couch. She took in the whole scenario. She wondered how Maguruma had won this argument.

A part of her, on the inside, smiled to itself at the thought of her getting to share the same bed, NAY, sleeping with Her Kuroudo-san.


End file.
